Crimson Stabber
Crimson Stabber is the 14th Crafting Quest in Castaway 2 (not counted quests that it is crafted a required item at the Forge) in Castaway 2. This will learn you how you will craft the Assassin's Dagger , when completely combined, it would be a Assassin's Dagger , and the combinations you've been combined to the required item is in your Recipe Book, the previously combinations before this quest given to Sigil. Description "Craft an Assassin's Dagger by combining a Trusty Dagger with a blood coloured shard." As you can see in the description above, it means you need to craft an Assassin's Dagger, by combining a Trusty Dagger and blood coloured shard. But what does it mean? First, craft Trusty Dagger with a blood coloured shard, and second combine 2 of them, and you've craft Assassin's Dagger! For one last thing: What is the Assassin's Dagger, and its craftable items which combined to get the Assassin's Dagger? Let's see below. How to Complete the Quest To the description above, you've been notice a blood coloured shard the 3 words encountered, which means it is not a name of the one of the items in Castway 2. In the word "blood", means your blood, when you can see the word "coloured", means your blood is red (you know?), and also with the word "shard", which were is the color red of the shard, that we're describe the word "blood" in the "blood coloured shard". So your clue is: Shard can be Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby, Ores can be Iron and Gold, and one of the 3 shards is considered as the blood coloured shard. When you know the 3 elements on the shard, the first clue you've been noticed here in Castaway 2 is the 3 Crafting Quests that forms into 3 different types of shards, turned into Darts, the Ruby Dart, the Emerald Dart and Sapphire Dart. If you see one of the Darts (better if you have all 3 Darts in your inventory), you've been noticed the one of the Darts is the color red. And if your cursor moves to the red Dart, in the bold face, it is a name, called Ruby Dart. Then it is your clue! So if you know about Ruby Dart, now you've been see that Ruby Dart is a red Dart, which means Ruby is color red! But if you turn into Ruby Shard (to the one of the 3 types of the Shards), it is color red. It is your first item to combine. In the picture on the left, it is the pack of the Ruby Shards, where you'll use your current weapon to destroy, and it drops a Ruby Shard after destroying. We can know about Trusty Dagger: Trusty Dagger can be combined only, with the 2 items: Rusty Dagger and Alkahest , combine and you've been get Trusty Dagger! Rusty Dagger can be buy at Astraea's Bastion (called from the shop is the Rusted Dagger ) for 140 G, no other chance to find Rusty Dagger instead of buying. Alkahest can be obtain in multiple ways: It can be dropped by any monsters, or buy at the shops in all mini-villages even with Astraea's Bastion, or combining Antidote and Small Health Potion to get Alkahest. To the 2 items, it turned into Assassin's Dagger. Where did the 2 items combined into Assassin's Dagger, what is the purpose of each one? Trusty Dagger is considered as the Dagger for the Assassin's Dagger, and the clue is "Dagger", so it can be a item for that, and increases Strength (damage) for better when combined. Ruby Shard (blood coloured shard) is considered as the design of the Assassin's Dagger, but when in attacking, it cannot be controlled by the one of the magic (Fire), but poison. What is Assassin's Dagger? If you will know the very last description before this another heading, you can see their purposes on the 2 items which you'll combine to Assassin's Dagger. But this class is Dagger, a weapon with small damage but faster to fill a full Stamina bar than the Sword and Club. The strength of the Assassin's Dagger is 13, while the Agility is 3, and the Defense (for the thicker swords, good for protecting like Razor Sword as known as Dragonslayer Sword) and Magic (did you know that only staffs can be produced with magic when attacked?) is 0. Trivia for the Assassin's Dagger When saying that this sword can be combined with Ruby Shard and Trusty Dagger, it has effects, the effect is poison only. But there is a Ruby Shard, and it is on fire element, and when it combines with Trusty Dagger, it becames poison when combining. Here's the uses of Trusty Dagger and Ruby Shard: Trusty Dagger is the fastest filling for the full Stamina bar in Castaway 2, and faster than the all Daggers in Castaway 2. Ruby Shard is the element of fire, it is based on the Dart, when used to an enemy, it causes fire, but only on e normal damage. Usage/Purpose/Strengths and Weaknesses of the 2 Combining Items Strengths and Weaknesses of Trusty Dagger Strengths: Due to its high stabbling ratio (on the description, when you're saying that 3 words, it can be said as fastest filling a full Stamina (100%) in Castaway 2, and faster to all Daggers in Castaway 2.), it can be bring a big damage on each attack, much better when you're attacking a non-ranged monsters with a slow movement speed to deal them with big damage perfectly. Weaknesses: Low on strength (10) because of Dagger, and non-defensive skill, and with no elements, so it is the purpose of all Daggers, since they're small swords, and can be wielded (2 swords at a time) but there is no usage of 2 Daggers at once. Uses of Ruby Shard When you're saying Ruby Shard, it means it is fire, because Rubies are only red in metals "can be founded underground when mining" (can be shards, ores or metals). When you're combining any item that it is on Castaway 2 with Ruby Shard, it can be causes a fire element, but only used when attacking other enemies. Rewards when Completed the Quest After combining 2 items to get Assassin's Dagger, The Sigil will give you 150 EXP to you and your active pet. This would be better if you or your active pet is almost to be level up, with 150 EXP or left to level up. Category:Castaway 2 Category:Quests Category:Crafting Quests Category:Daggers